my secret narusasu
by amins.deangs
Summary: naruto es un humano que se muda hacia tokyo vivia en europa su madre es una demonio y su padre humano el asistira a un internado magico canta y baila. sasuke uchiha es mitad neko nadie lo sabes su vida es monotona y perfecta pero cambiara su mundo al llegar N.U y dar sentimientos que nunca penso tener hacia un h sera capaz de demostrar su verdadera forma con esa persona.
1. Chapter 1

capitulo uno sasuke uchiha

Narusasu

Los personajes no me pertenecen

Cap 1 criaturas mágicas

Un humano tiene como madre a una demonio pero esta vive en forma simple ósea humana su padre es humano. Este chico baila al estilo callejero antes tenia un grupo pero este se disolvió porque tuvo que viajar a Japón. Ahí ira a un internado para criaturas mágicas estas piensan que los humanos son simples pero pasara algo inesperado con la llegada de este muchacho demostrara ser bueno bailando y peleando.

Un chico neko especial. Su raza mas nadie sabe que lo es pues es una especie legendaria que no se volvió a ver sino se extinguió pero ahora el es uno de ellos vive en el mundo de las criaturas jamás han visto su forma neko solamente la simple humana es un buen bailarín en ballet pero es rara vez que baila. Todo su mundo podría cambiar con la llegada de un simple humano.

Prov. narrador

Adentro de una habitación con toques azules y negro se encontraba en la cama un bulto mas bien una persona un chico azabache de 15 años dormía plácidamente hasta que….

Bing bing (despertador).

Ahora podíamos ver a un azabache apagar su despertador era lo normal de todas maneras siempre igual que siempre todos los días.

Prov. Sasuke.

Estúpido despertador no quiero ni pisar el maldito internado de nuevo de solo imaginar a esas locas me estreso pero que le voy ah hacer y para colmo hay hasta chicos también joder.

Apago el despertador me levanto arreglo mi cama voy hacia el baño me doy una larga ducha de unos 37 minutos salgo del baño me seco me coloco mi uniforme que consistía en una chaqueta manga larga negra con bordes en un turquesa con líneas en negro, una camisa blanca por dentro maga larga, unos pantalones negros y una corbata negra con unas líneas en turquesa y por ultimo zapatos negros.

Me coloco frente al espejo y veo como atar mi corbata para que quede perfecta voy haciendo la vuelta pero….

Bum.

Abren la puerta de mi cuarto de golpe es mi aniki baka baka ah que quiere.

Itachi: oh hermanito o hermanita que lindo…..

Sasuke: Itachi cierra la hocica si no vas a decir algo que me interese – dije seriamente.

Itachi: va vale cálmate sasukito quiero esto – dijo no entendí hasta que flash una cámara pero que diablos.

Sasuke: se puede saber porque cojones me tomas una foto imbécil - dijo con una vena en la frente y aura asesina. Odio que me digan sasukito y que me diga hermanita no se de donde saca eso si sabe que le doy una buena paliza a veces pienso que es masoquista aunque no me extraña tiene un novio que es bipolar ni que hablar cuando salen de pelea lo deja inconsciente y mi hermano feliz por eso.

Itachi: ah esto me darán buen dinero por esta foto tus fans aunque debería mostrar mas de ti no como decirles que….. ( no termino por una fuerte aura asesina Sasuke se había mantenido de espaldas viéndose en el espejo pero cuando escucho eso giro como un robot en cámara lenta con una mirada de psicópata en serie y dijo).

Sasuke: Itachi Uchiha dices algo sobre mi y te mato. Dije pero me calmo para no cometer un itacidio ahorita mismo pero vuelvo a fruncir el ceño al ver que sonríe siempre anda buscando molestarme a de ser imbécil o animal aunque siempre a sido mejor en todo pero ya no me complejo mucho por eso talvez un poco pero bueno digamos un 85 % por ciento.

Itachi: ja eso ni te lo crees sabes que no puedes hacerlo o mama te regañara porque exageraste la última vez tirándome los adornos de la sala y te dijo que no me golpearas por una semana y pues aún falta.- dijo muy seguro y saco la lengua como un bebe. Me echo a reír de medio lado pues se cómo callarle y patearle el trasero.

Sasuke: bueno no me queda de otra. – dije ( saque mi celular de un cajón de mi cómoda y marque el número de alguien que sabía que mi hermano no le gustaría que supiera cosas embarazosas del muy privadas que yo se ).

Itachi: oye no me ibas a matar ahora vas a llamar a tu novia. – dijo viendo confundido ya que sabe que reaccionaria echándolo de patadas de mi cuarto y quitándole la cámara pero no me ensuciaría sino que quería disfrutar ver su rostro en pánico.

Sasuke: hola Deidara como estas. – dije viendo a mi hermano tragar grueso pues sabía exactamente por qué marque-. Pues quería contarte algo muy interesante…. – ice una pausa pues Deidara me pidió un momento para atender algo pero con ese silencio causo el efecto que quería mi hermano con cara de muerto le dije en vos muda que dejara la cámara o que le diría todas las historias de sus borracheras en las fiestas acto seguido la bajo.

Deidara: eh Sasuke sigues ahí halo. Decía

Sasuke: eh si Deidara pues te cuento que el idiota de Itachi anda suspirando como loco y salió de la casa hacia la universidad solamente con la camisa y el chaleco pero no con los pantalones imagínate eso tuvo mama que gritarle Itachi no seas sinvergüenza y muévete a colocar los pants sabes fue humillante y después aguantar a un filón de mujeres detrás de el pidiendo por más al estríper pero el dijo no lo soy yo estoy ah y se sonrojo y salió mi madre y dijo disculpen pero no es estríper y tiene ya su corazón robado dije con un suspiro de decepción en realidad era verdad pues eso sucedió cuando Deidara le dejo besarlo.

Itachi suspiro de alivio pero se puso como tomate al escuchar las carcajadas de Deidara.

hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2 prov sasuke prt 2

cap 2 prov sasuke 2

Itachi suspiro de alivio pero se puso como tomate al escuchar las carcajadas de Deidara.

Me despedí y colgué.

Itachi: como me puedes hacer esto a tu querido eh inocente hermano- decía mientras hacía un teatro de pena lo mande a volar borre las fotos y destroce la cámara y baje con mi maletín ah y cierto maleta pues internado aunque solamente llevaba una que ya había metido en el carro baje las escaleras fui al comedor me senté.

Mikoto: hijo quieres desayunar.- me pregunto mi dulce madre era buena ella sabia que abecés me sentaba pero no se me antojaba desayunar así que solamente cogía una manzana o pera y me la comía en el auto.

Sasuke: si – dije siempre era así de cortante era mi manera de ser bueno aunque me metieron al internado pues porque en las escuelas privadas mi forma de vestir no era propia que tiene que me vista de negro con colores oscuros como rojo, morado, azul y otros como turquesa, verde y demás y que me gustara ponerme relojes o pulseras negras con picos y collares bueno con una calavera pero usaba mas el logo de mi familia todos pensaban es que es emo se corta quiere morirse enserio nada coherente pero entonces creo que era por la chicas pues todas me miraban con hambre pura por kami puros cerebros de hormonas. Si supieran mi verdadera forma talvez cambie algo no no creo se volvería peor.

Mi padre en viaje de negocios como siempre bueno termine de desayunar y Itachi bajo lo espere mientras desayunaba después nos fuimos en el auto.

Itachi: Sasuke estás seguro enserio no hay nadie que te interese ya sabes una chica dijo.

Sasuke: ….. no. Dije en un susurro pero que el baka de mi aniki escucho perfectamente.

Itachi: eres asexual entonces porque ni chico y ni chica ah por cierto Sasuke dijo mirando preocupado a su hermano.

Sasuke: si es sobre eso sabes bien que no tarado no me voy a dejar ver como alguien que tengo cerca y tiene cara de idiota además recuerda que sai ahí estará igual y el que mueystre y yo no. Dije.

Itachi: oye eso fue solo una vez que me deje ver y fue con Deidara por que me dejo besarlo hay kami sama me quiere por poder estar con el aunque dice mama que Deidara puede tener bebes ya que soy un licántropo puro y se dice que los licántropos pueden dejar a su parejas ya sea humano embarazado o embarazada claro si fuera estéril creo que lo que somos muy especiales en cosas tienen razón aunque tu Sasuke.- Dijo mirándome rápidamente y doblando a la derecha.

Sasuke: lo se pero te acepto Deidara cierto como eres pero los humanos no creen en que existamos pues somos una mitología según ellos además eso de que se puede engendrar sabes que no. que es decisión de uno y pues si se da con verdadero sentir eso recuérdalo pero tú eres tan sincero que te prohibió papa dejar embarazado a Deidara antes de la boda. Dije con seriedad.

Itachi: ok no te exaltes pero sabes que en el internado puedes hacerlo además sé que no quieres que ningún otro ser se entere pues serias peor digamos que te perseguirían más de los normal. Dijo

Sasuke: además sabes bien que yo no quiero, todos en el internado si supieran que soy un neko no me dejarían en paz ni en la ducha me pregunto si este año habrá algo interesante. Dije mirando a mi hermano.

Itachi: sabes que abecés las cosas no son como uno espera si además seria emocionante que hubiera un humano este año. Dijo.

Sasuke: Itachi no creo que pase eso aunque digamos que no sería aburrido si es escandaloso e igual de baka que tú se muere dije cerrando la conversación.

Itachi: te salvas porque manejo.

No faltaba mucho por llegar al internado solo unos minutos más y ya mis padres en parte estaban preocupados pero por mi forma de vestir hubo problemas y yo no iba a cambiarla así que este internado pues está bien.

Baje del auto y me fui hacia adentro de ese edificio que parecía fuera un edificio antiguo estilo español o europeo.

De mi casa hasta aquí es de una hora y quince minutos o veinte suspire entre normal como si nada fui a mi habitación pues ya las habían mandado en un mensaje a los alumnos sus respectivas habitaciones y salones.

Entre en mi habitación había llegado temprano pues aun eran las siete y media bueno en los Uchiha se madruga pues es algo que tenemos en la genética claro hoy yo en la cama me quería quedar pues el internado mejor cárcel no me gustaba puro ruidosos ah y que no me cambien ya arregle y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Arregle todo en mi cama. Me quede un poco extrañado habían cuatro camas en las habitaciones si mal no recuerdo pero ahora parece que serán por una persona así mejor espero y no sea ruidoso.

Me dispuse después de arreglar todo a escuchar música me coloque mis audífonos me encantaban era unos con orejas de gato arriba que eran bocinas estos alumbraban yo tenía la colección entera unos cuatro los negros con luces: morado, rojo, verde, celeste. Me los habían regalado mi padre trabaja en una empresa de comercio y también de tecno y finanzas bueno se lleva muy bien con el que vende esta clase de audífonos cuando los vi me gustaron y pues el señor amigo de mi padre decidió regalármelos me negué pero insistió y acepte claro que los cuido mucho demasiado diría yo aunque vi unos nuevos que salieron son bien culés eran en blanco platino pero debo esperar voy a ir ahorrando para tenerlos me gusta coleccionar esto en realidad me relajo escuchando música.

Me dispuse a prenderlos y van música más bien pura sinfonía de canciones de problemas dolor o tecno u alternativa.

Después de leer escuchando música mire el reloj quince minutos para las clases o sea que no demoraban en empezar como primer día de regreso del según bimestre comenzaban tarde generalmente comienzan a las 7 y media pero hoy a las nueve me fui hacia mi salón.

Fin prov.

reviews


	3. Chapter 3 naruto prov

_**cap 3 naruto prov.**_

Después de leer escuchando música mire el reloj quince minutos para las clases o sea que no demoraban en empezar como primer día de regreso del según bimestre comenzaban tarde generalmente comienzan a las 7 y media pero hoy a las nueve me fui hacia mi salón.

Fin prov.

Prov.

El internado knha ams. Su nombre son iniciales de los primeros fundadores pero eso no es importante bueno en este internado es mixto claro esta hombre y mujeres separados pero abecés hay rara vez que quedan juntos ya que no es un internado normal generalmente se asignan compañeros de habitación por sorteo y bueno ahí se ve lo que pasa a pesar de que se les de habitación ya lista tienen que irse a otra simplemente. Y pues que aquí se hace por bimestres osea hay 4 periodos de clases. Y que ademas habían dos tipos de uniforme en los grados superiores uno era el de bordes turquesa y el otro en rojo y por ultimo uno con bordes y la corbata roja así. El rojo era para los ya del ultimo año.

Las chicas eran cuatro pues había la del rojo y turquesa uno con chaqueta blanca y los bordes del color turquesa o con la chaqueta negra la falda de cuadros con negro y turquesa y la corbata. Y el rojo igual que el anterior claro rojo para el ultimo año.

Bueno este internado se caracterizaba por algo a pesar de las criaturas se enseñaba música arte y lo mejor ballet o danza.

Ahora iremos a otra parte.

Llegando a un vecindario de gente de media clase aunque no todo lo que brilla es oro en esta casa la ultima de color blanco con toques en negro y verde simulando plantas en una de sus habitaciones yace un rubio roncando de lo mas tranquilo hasta que…

Bum… puerta es tumbada por…..

Prov. de Naruto.

Dormia plácidamente cuando.

Kushina: na…ru…to dijo una hermosa mujer de unos 36 años no los aparentaba su voz como dulce ultratumba llamando a su hijo.

Y plash agua fría con todo y hielo.

Naruto: pero que demonios haces vi… nada o la mama que pasa.- dijo con miedo pues su madre no por nada la llamban avanero sangriento pues daba miedo.

Kushina: NARUTO TE DIJE AYER QUE TE TENIAS QUE LEVANTARTE TEMPrano dijo mientras bajaba el tono de voz.

Kushina: que hora crees que son en primer día en el internado tu abuela te va a matar si llegas tarde en tu primer día de clases y yo quiero nietos ademas que ni siquieras has mandado tus cosas ya las tienes listas dijo.

Naruto: ah mama note preocupes ya las tendre listas solo faltan algunas cosas ademas… mejor nada. Dije- con una sonrisa pero que su madre sabia que destras de ese sonrisa falsa había tristeza.

Kushina: que te pasa Naru . dijo sentándose en la cama que estaba mojada abrazando a su hijo de 15 años que parecía de 17 pues gran desarrollo.

Naruto: nada es… ah mama solamente que voy a extrañar a mis amigos empezar de nuevo ya es la quinta vez que pasa bueno aunque esta vez si salimos del país las otras solamente nos cambiaban de lugar…-dije tratando de que mi madre no preguntara pero tiene un sexto sentido.

Kushina: Naruto no me mientas hay algo mas cierto….-dijo.

Ahí estaba el sexto sentido aunque bueno se lo agradecía muchas veces me a ayudado.

Kushina: puede ser por eso de que buscas pareja y nada quieres que sea como un encuentro de amor a primera vista donde los dos quedan hipnotizados por el otro y sopla el viento…- dijo.

Casi me caigo de la cama pues mi madre inventaba cosas para sacarme del mal ánimo pero creo que ve demasiadas novelas coreanas pues ay unas así.

Naruto: no que va no quiero suficiente con el montón de locas que deje atrás espero y que no me sigan aunque ellos me dijeron que talvez si pasaría ruego que no….. un no es por eso mama es que de veras solamente déjenme esta vez no usar el apellido. dije.

Kushina: ok esta bien tebane pero usuras el mio ya que no se escucha mucho pues tu padre no quieren que sepa sobre mi sabes que soy dueña de las empresas Uzumaki que ahora llevan el Namikaze impers tebane y pues nadie sabe sobre Uzumaki inpers aunque se sabe que soy creo que mejor el de tu padre vale no crees que es mejor o no dijas el apellido vale hablaras eso con tu abuela. Dijo sonriéndome.

Naruto: si gracias mama ttebayo. Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Kushina: Naru no solamente es eso cierto. Dijo mi madre mirándome preocupada y sabia el porque de eso.

Naruto: no te preocupes dattebayo me esforzaré dije con una sonrisa pues decidí mejor olvidar lo negativo.

Kushina: Uzumaki Naruto A..PU…RA..TE..- dijo con una aura oscura creo que se me paso la hora ya eran las diez de la mañana y mi padre no que va me regaña pero mi abuela me matara.

Naruto: si dattebayo…-dije para después irme al baño ducharme en tres minutos ya mama había salido arregle todo como pude revise que no se me quedara algo porque si algo se me queda y mi dulce madre sabe muerte inmediata baje el uniforme ya me lo habían dado pero claro esta que yo no lo usaría como niño todo arreglable lo siento en realidad la camisa blanca la llevaba como siempre por fuera la chaqueta me la remangue un poco dejando que se viera la blanca la corbata solamente me la puse que fuera colgando los dos extremos sin amarrarla y la camisa blanca tres botones abiertos y mi collar que me dio la abuela junto con ellos y la chaqueta no me la iba a abotonar que fuera normal baje coloque la maleta en el auto fui al comedor y no lo vi mi ramen donde esta.

Naruto: mama donde esta mi ramen ttebayo. Dije buscándolo.

Kushina: estas castigado por pararte tarde tebane nada de ramen en cambio como ensalada verde o fruto decide. Dijo con una sonrisa que decia escoge o no comes nada y te largas.

Solamente asentí cogi la fruto ni muerto voy a andar comiendo vegetales como un herbívoro los comía algunas veces mejor dicho casi nunca.

Bueno soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki alto para mi edad me dicen mi piel es canela mis ojos azules a los de mi padre cabello rubio igual al de papa y pues tres marquitas en cada mejilla que mama dice abecés llego mi zorrito pues dice que parezco uno.

Mi físico normal soy como otro chico no tengo algo diferente ojos boca ah el internado.

Hay cosas que me gusten el ramen y los libro o películas sobre la mitología sobre todo con las criaturas hay unas muy interesantes y parecen una obra de arte algo irreal bien se dice mitos pero uno nunca sabe por ejemplo las sirenas pues algo que se es que mi abuela en su internado hay toda clase de criaturas yo pues soy humano con sangre demonio dice mi madre pero la verdad es que soy humano por completo ellos lo saben e ir al internado dijamos que me preocupa pero mi madre me ah enseñado varias técnicas y mi padre igual así que si me molestan sufrirán ellos me han capacitado para enfrentarme con toda clase de criaturas mi abuela quiere que vaya aya a su internado apenas y se entero que íbamos a tokyo y nos llamo para eso eh izo su visita dijo que en parte también para ayudarla a proteger a sus alumnos pero se que en parte es por mi quiere que sepa defender y ver si soy capaz de apañármelas si me buscan y le demostrare que si.

asta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

holis de nuevo aqui esta el cap 4

Prov. narradora

En el mundo existen cosas que ignoramos pero Naruto es humano a pesar de que su madre es una demonio sus genes salieron completamente humanos pero algo que heredo de su madre fue la fuerza eso si que si pero aun asi es humano su padre es humano por eso es que es así a pesar de su gran fuerza el internado de su abuela es el único donde estas criaturas pueden ir y ser como son claro que esta protegido por una barrera si es humano esta en el mundo humano pero si es una criatura pasan aya a la dimensión del internado que es el mundo mágico personas viven allí otras no la familia Uchiha vive adentro de ese lugar claro en otra parte no en el internado de pende de donde vayas Naruto por ser hijo de un demonio pasara pero deberá desea ir al internado y aparece en frente de el y tada ya que el vive dentro del mundo humano y no del mito.

Al igual la familia Uchiha es una poderosa familia en el mundo de la magia son licántropos muy especiales pero tanto mikoto madre de Sasuke y este son especiales pues al estar en su forma son de lo mas hermoso pero Sasuke no es un licántropo sino un neko por eso Sasuke no quiere que lo vean así . así que elige usar su forma simple sin orejas ni cola aun así es hermoso pues su piel es suave mas de que una mujer músculos bien formados sin exagerar sus cabellos negro con destellos azules muy lindo y sus ojos que si alguien es capaz de ver un poco mas alla se sentirá en una noche solitaria sin estrellas solo la luna que es un pequeño destello el frio que lo envolverán claro sus ojos son hermosos.

Este hermoso azabache a pesar de todo es un bailarín y uno de los mejores en ballet baila tanto el baile de mujeres y hombres cuando le toca bailar todas la jóvenes se le arriman para ser su pareja pero el rara vez baila.

Y nuestro rubio

Prov. Naruto

Espero a mi padre pero mientras estoy en el aparcamiento de los dos autos me pongo lo audífonos y comienzo a cantar me relajo y mis pies comienza el baile me apoyó en el pie izquierdo y doy una voltereta en el aire. Me muevo al zon de la música comienzo a moverme como robot cuando termino doy volteretas hacia atrás comienzo después hacerlo a mi modo improvisando.

Voy moviendo mis manos y cuerpos al son que me apetece me deslizo y me pongo en puntas caigo al suelo afirmo mis manos y comienzo a mover mis piernas primero en giros abiertas después en tijeras.

Paro y hago el pino o pararse de cabeza con las manos y comienzo a girar en ellas apoyo firme y hago unas dos volteretas en el aire caigo.

Y doy una vuelta en el aire hacia a tras me paro y levanto el rostro y veo a mi padre mirándome pero en sus manos tiene una video cámara paro en seco y trago duro no quiero ni saber para que me grabo o desde cuando esta asi gravándome de nuevo me deje llevar.

Minato: excelente este video se lo mandare a tu abuela en un segundo. Dijo para dar media vuelta pero lo detuve le agarre de la mano.

Naruto: no lo hagas enserio. Le dije mirándolo como corderito.

Minato: no no me convencerás además ahí hay club de danza o el de ballet.

Dijo sonriéndome.

Ah club de danza para que si se me la escoses, selva, Perú, hebrea y muchas otras que mezclo abecés.

Naruto: no y no dámela. Dije ( mi padre estiro su brazo para que no la alcanzara tengo quince y parezco de diecisiete así que tengo la misma estatura casi solo por unos 15 o 10 centímetros de diferencia. La agarre y me eche a correr y mientras lo hacia buscaba el video mi padre venia atrás.

Minato: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ven aquí. Dijo corriendo.

Me pare en seco al sentir un aura que desde que me levante esta amenazándome a muerte.

Bum pam.

Mi papa se choco conmigo y caimos los dos-

Kushina: SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ESTAN AUN AQUÍ MINATO MIRA LA MALDITA HORA SON LAS 10: 45 DE LA MAÑANA NARUTO VA A LLEGAR TARDE Y TU NARUTO UZUMAKI MUEVETE Y DEJE DE JUGAR CON TUPADRE AHORA O SINO.-dijo con una sonrisa psicópata agarrando el palo de escoba que capaz era de quebrarme en la cabeza a mi y a papa yo me quede mirándola pienso que su cabello se levanta cada vez que se enoja por que es una demonio.

Minato: Kushina mira calmate y mira. Dijo mi padre pues había agarrado la puñetera video cámara.

Kushina: oh déjame ver a mi zorrito. Dijo mi madre sonriendo tiernamente lo repito la amo a pesar de ser bipolar.

Kushina: Naruto por eso escuche que tu padre te gritaba que le dieras la cámara y tu decias que no pues eso no querias que lo vieran . dijo mirándome y ayudándome a parar.

Minato: hijo tienes un don para a prender bailes o danzas en un santiamén así que porque no lo intentas aya en el internado. dijo mirando con esa sonrisa de que hazlo hijo se que puedes es difícil negarse pero enserio no quería.

Kushina: Naru hijo puedes hacerlo. Dijo.

Naruto: no mama ni papa dattebayo. Ttebayo es aburrido ademas ellos son niños mimados riquillos y creidos y ….

Zam no termine por una dulce caricia de mi madre me dio con el palo de la escoba.

Kushina: hijo tu eres rico y no eres eso ademas no todos son iguales recuerda a tu prima arula …..bueno creo que si es un poco … esta bien es creida pero no todos son iguales y es por tu bien. Dijo.

(Minato con gota en la sien pues después del palazo Kushina sonreía como si nada aunque por ese carácter se enamoro de ella. Era dulce y agresiva pero eso la hacia perfecta para el.)

Naruto: bu bueno ya nos vamos papa no quiero ni imaginarme a mi abuela borracha.-lo ultimo lo dije en susurro no quería otro escobazo ah me fui hacia el auto Bugatty Vayron Grand Sport Vitesse World Record. Uno en la rapidez era mio pero aun no lo quería pues llamaría mucho la atención al rato llego mi padre con sonrisa de enamorado claro se despidió de mama y el beso ah tedioso aunque es normal.

Minato: ok hijo lo conduciré rápido para llegar a la avb. Séptima darck.

Naruto: ok ttebayo. Dije en unos quince o trienta minutos llegaríamos.

Mi padre arranco primero despacio pues mi mama no le gustaba la velocidad pero a mi me encantaba y eso lo saque de mi padre.

Uno dos tres y bum…

Íbamos rápido mi padre era un experto en esto y yo igual ya había ganado carreras en Alemania, brazil, uruguay, puerto rico, estados unidos y claro en europa aunque me hacia conocer como kurama corredor oculto porque el nombre no me gustaba que supieran mi identidad después no habría privacidad pero claro que tenia cuidado sentí el viento en mi rostro así nos fuimos me coloque mis audífonos unos con bocinas arribas ultimo modelos alumbraba de diez colores su color era un lindo platino con dorado y tenia unos blanco platino me los coloque y comencé a escuchar música a todo volumen linkin park faint era la que escuchaba cerre mis ojos y me dedique a volar en la música mientras cantaba.

bueno hasta prontis


	5. Chapter 5

Sentí el freno de mi padre habíamos llegado era un arco formado por arboles estábamos en una carretera como para los lados de campo osea pueblos fail esta era la entrada teníamos que decir a donde ir primero papa se bajo y vio si eran los correctos y si lo eran decían KNH AMS así que se monto y nos fuimos rápidamente estábamos en otro sitio el carro estaba enfrente de un edificio estilo europeo me fascina me recuerda mi niñez vine un par de veces este internado esta rodeado de diferentes arboles un hermoso jardín en la entrada después una fuente en los patios del jardín hermoso me baje seguí con mis auriculares no me los quitaría a un bueno creo que lo mejor será ir bajando mis cosas que era una maleta la baje papa entro conmigo hacia el porton al pasarlo se vio la entrada decorada con flores haciendo un camino me fascina la naturaleza es relajante después de caminar unos tres minutos o cinco llegamos a la puerta pase era increíble hermoso el diseño la madera vi el techo un hermoso candelabro me gusta esto claro odio cosas clásicas pero esto es genial camine al lado de mi padre subimos a unas escaleras y luego otras eran como unos cuatro pisos en lo ultimo del pasillo ultimo piso vi la dirección wao enserio tan lejos pero era tranquilo pasamos eras las 11 y 37 minutos. Cuando papa abrió la pueta una botella de sake salio volando lo buenos reflejos se activaron y la esquivo mi vieja abuela borrachina esta enojado.

Minato: mama. Dijo entrando.

Tsunade: se hip SABER HIP QUE HORAS SON LAS DE D HIP LLEGAR FALTAN SOLO UNOS MINUTOS HIP PARA P HIP RECESO. Dijo mientras lanzaba libros a ambos rubios y estos esquivaban hasta que Naruto no pudo esquivar uno porque empujo a su padre para que no le diera una botella y lo que le estrello su delicada abuela demonio súcubo pero ella solo tenia a mi abuelo y ya. Fue una pesa que encontró sepa donde kami la saco.

Naruto: hay me va a dar un derrame donde me sigan pegando con palos y pesas en la cabeza. Dije con una vena en la frente ya fue suficiente agua fría en la mañana después el escobazo y ahora la pesa kami sama ayudame a aguantar o mejor sobrevivir.

Tsunade: no fue para tanto ahora entren hip hip. Dijo mi vieja borracha ttebayo cuando dejara de beber.

Minato: es que se paro tarde pero fue por la mudanza así que mama podrias calmarte …dijo mi padre viendo a mi abuela.

Después entramos ella me dijo mi aula mi habitación pero antes.

Tsunade: lo que no quiero son pleitos Naruto a pesar de tus calificaciones ay un problema no estas interesado en algún club pero ahorita promete que no buscaras pelea. Dijo seriamente.

Naruto: no te lo prometo si se meten conmigo listo ttebayo respondo yo no la buscare te lo prometo. Dije viendo mi vida pasar pues sentía un aura maligna pero se calmo.

Tsunade: así se habla si a un Namikaze lo buscan pues habrá consecuencias puedes defenderte pero no vayas a dejar a alguien en como .-dijo abrazándome-. Hay mi nieto me pregunto cuantas te querrán quiero ser bisabuela pero esperare y naruto. Dijo.

Yo me estaba asfixiando en sus atributos kami las tenias enormes yo la mire cuando me llamo y me salio una gota en la sien es que acaso todos quieren o escogen una pareja para mi yo encontrare a la chica ideal.

Naruto: fade me adipsio dije no podía hablar bien ya que me apretaba mas y mas.

Minato: mama si sigues así te quedas sin bisnietos y nietos. Dijo mi padre dando me mas lata estoy joven.

Tsunade: ok disculpa. Dijo soltándome.

Naruto: entiendan algo quiero que la chica se enamore de mi por quien soy no lo que soy sino aprecie mis perfectos y defectos el interior. Dije.

Naruto: y antes que nada no quiero usar ningún apellido Namikaze ni …- hice silencio pues mi abuela y padre cargaban un aura de ganas de asesinar.

Tsunade y minato: te avergüenzas de tu apellido. Dijeron ambos mirándome si las miradas matara estaría cien mil metros bajo tierra.

Naruto: no es eso si dijo el Namikaze sabrán que soy tu nieto y que soy como decirlo hijo de un multimillonario que cada día gana en casi sus negocios un billón y bueno el Uzumaki tampoco sabrán lo de mama. Dije suspirando.

Suspire sus auras se fueron mi vida a salvo por ahora.

Tsunade: no nadie sabe lo de tu madre pues ella era a podada habanero sangriento pero recuerda que ella no estudio aquí. Dijo mi abuela.

Minato: hijo es cierto ademas pienso que esta bien no uses mi apellido claro. Dijo mi padre vi a mi abuela no a pesar de que es lo que quiero pero veo que a pesar de que sonríen se sienten mal se acabo lo usare me da igual.

Naruto: gracias padre y vieja po…(no termino porque al decir vieja su abuela le tiro un jarrón que esquivo pero el libro del tamaño de 30 cm y un grueso de 47 cm le callo en la cabeza de nuevo).

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME VA A DAR UN DERRAME O CONTUCION POR ESOS GOLPEES LAS DOS SON UNAS DESQUIIADAS. Dije.

SENTI EL AURA ASESINA DE MI ABUELA HAY NO

Tsunade: Naruto tira un puño aquí. Dijo mi abuela levantando su mano de forma recta y abriendo la palma.

Fin prov.

Sasuke prov.

Retrocedamos unos minutos o horas atrás.

Sasuke.

Sali de mi habitación y me dirigi al salón pero decidi mejor pasar por la cafetería baje los escalones fui al edificio donde esta la cafetería.

Bueno en este internado hay cinco edificios de cuatro pisos uno de los clubs otros de los salones unos donde hay fiestas o festivales incluso alguna actividad o competencias otro que es uno en dos es un gran edificio es de la habitaciones tiene un puente en medio de ambos en el tercer piso pero no nos dejan pasar pues la mitad del edificio chicas y la otra chicos y por ultimo el de la cafetería esta abajo arriba unos almacenes y restaurantes. Y en los otros dos pisos de arriba están los cuartos de los profesores bueno un gran internado pero los edificios tienen sectores están unos metros lejos del otros bastante al igual es un gran terreno con espacio natural diferentes arboles bueno no es de extrañar en un mundo de mitos.

Ya llegue a la cafetería unos 10 minutos o siete creo. Bueno veo fresas y pido las mas grandes y frescas me compre unas veinte y me las fui comiendo hacia el edificio de colegio y subí hacia mi salón el 747 es uno de los principales y pues es donde están los de alto nivel académico dudo al entrar pues ni que decir de que pasara abro la puerta y….

SASUKE KUN…..

DISULPEN EH ESTADO ACUPADA


End file.
